Unova
by Dudzter
Summary: A tale of adventure as three best friends travel Unova to fight Team Plasma, meet a mysterious green haired boy, capture Reshiram and defeat the Pokemon League. NxHilda/Touko, slight CherenxHilda/Touko, CherenxBianca
1. Chapter 1 The Present

**Nuvema Town, Summer**

"What's in there?"

"I dunno, looks awfully big though."

"Oh, it's just like Christmas!"

"Read the note." A serious boy with long black hair pointed to the piece of paper dangling from the green ribbon on the box.

"Cheren, your so smart! First to notice things!" A girl with short, blonde hair and an air headed personality squeaked.

I nodded and detached the note from the present. I read through the cursive letter twice, my smile getting bigger and bigger each time.

"Um, Hilda?" The blonde asked. "What does it say?"

"Here you go, Bianca" I was nearly bursting with joy as I handed it to her. She stared at the note blankly for a few seconds, and then looked back at me. "Um… what does it say?"

Cheren sighed and crossed his arms, "Bianca, it's only cursive. It's not another language or anything." I summarized the entire letter for them.

Bianca's eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Right, so Professor Juniper wants us to embark on this adventure!"

"And she wants us to chose a Pokemon from her, so she can research how we grow together." Cheren pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose, trying to conceal his excitement.

I smiled as I swiftly untied the ribbon and threw the lid of the box on the floor. Inside were three shiny, new, Pokeballs. "Alright, show me what you got!" I exclaimed as I released all three Pokemon from their capsules.

We stood in awe as we saw three adorable Pokemon appear before us. One was a green, lizard-like Pokemon with big eyes. Another was a blue seal-looking creature. The last one, which appealed to me the most, was a red and black pig-type Pokemon.

"Tepig!" It cried out.

"Aw, they're so cute!" Bianca exclaimed. "I'm not sure which one I want! They're all so cute! I really like the green one, but the pig is so cute! Don't get me started on the-"

"Bianca!" Cheren interrupted her babble. "Calm down. The present arrived at Hilda's house; therefore it is Hilda's. Let's show some courtesy and let her pick first, okay?"

"Aw, no fair!" Bianca pouted and sat on my bed. "Try not to take the green one!"

"They have names." I stated as I read on the bottom of the box. "The green one is Snivy, the grass snake Pokemon. It's a grass type Pokemon. Um, the blue seal one? That one is a water-type Pokemon known as Oshawott. Now that I think about it, it does resemble a sea otter! The last one…" I looked down and watched the red piglet jump around my room for a few seconds. "He's a fire pig Pokemon, of course, being a fire-type. He's a Tepig, and he's mine."

"Ah, the anticipation!" Bianca cried out as I embraced my new Pokemon. "Dibs on Snivy! That means you can have Oshawott, Cheren!"

"Hey, you can't pick for me!" Cheren sighed and rubbed his temples. "Whatever, I wanted Oshawott anyways."

After we all cuddled with our Pokemon for a few minutes, I suddenly had a great idea. "Hey kiddos, let's have a Pokemon battle!"

"What?" My two best friends cried out in unison.

"Yeah!" I stood up from my sitting position on the floor. "It's not like they're going to cause too much damage in my room."

Before Cheren could protest (as always), Bianca cut him off, exclaiming, "Yes! Let's do this! I'll take you on, Hilda!" She jumped off my bed, startling her Snivy, and faced me with eyes of anticipation.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen." Cheren mumbled under his breath. His Oshawott leaned against the wall with him, mimicking Cheren's serious expression.

"Alright, you got this Tepig, use tackle!" I cried out. My fire pig Pokemon nodded and barreled towards Bianca's Snivy.

"No, Snivy!" She yelped as my pokemon's attack connected with hers, causing Snivy to fly into the wall. Cheren jumped as the Pokemon collided next to him. "Hey, lay off the property damage, here!"

"Aw Snivy, please get back up! Use tackle, please!" Bianca cried out to her Pokemon. The grass snake Pokemon stood up feebly and huffed. He ran towards my Tepig with speed so blinding, I didn't realize what happened until my little fire pig was twitching on the floor.

"Odd," Cheren inquired. "Snivy's attack was much faster than Tepig's… But Tepig's attack did much more damage…" He continued observing the fight.

My little fire pig swiftly got up and snorted. He gained back his strength and focused his energy on his next attack. He then barreled towards Bianca's Snivy when I commanded, "Tackle 'em!"

But this time, Snivy knew what was going on. He sharply dodged to the right, avoiding Tepig's attack completely. Tepig tried to stop, but the momentum kept him going, his little hooves scraping across my wood floors as he banged into another wall.

"Ah, Tepig! You got this, get back in!" I reassured him. I glared up at Bianca, awaiting her next attack. She shrieked "Yeah, Snivy! Get that nasty Tepig! Use leer!"

Her Snivy's eyes suddenly grew cold and dark. Tepig looked up in astonishment. Her Snivy looked so… evil! He continued glaring at his foe. Tepig looked noticeably taken aback by this attack, so far that he began to shiver.

"Tepig! Listen to me… you got this. Give it all you got, and hit him with tackle!" I cried out. My words seem to smack Tepig out of his trance, because he ran full-speed towards the grass snake, relentlessly. Snivy couldn't dodge this attack, and he went flying through the air as soon as Tepig's shoulder connected with the grass snake's chin. Snivy hit the ceiling and fell back down to the wooden floor. He lay there, panting, as Bianca came over to comfort him.

"Snivy, get back up baby, we'll get 'em!" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Bianca…" Cheren started towards her. "Snivy is fine. He's not able to fight, but it's nothing the Pokemon center can't solve."

She looked up at him, "Really Cheren? They'll fix my baby?"

He nodded. She smiled and wiped away her tears. "I have to hand it to you, Hilda." She smiled even wider at me. "You're going to be a great Pokemon trainer."

I smiled back and embraced her in a hug. Once we let go and stopped giggling, Cheren pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose again, concealing his steely-blue eyes. "Good to know you guys are all pals again… But what are we going to do about your room?"


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Professor Juniper

"I still can't believe how cool your mom was with us totaling your room." Cheren sighed. After the battle we confessed to my mother how Bianca and I destroyed my room in a Pokemon battle. Surprisingly, she was fine with it. She even went as far as saying she would take care of it for me!

"That's because she's a cool mom, unlike you." I winked to Cheren. He groaned and looked away. He always hated it when I jokingly called him "the mother" of our group, but I found it so funny how he needed everything to be so tidy!

"Where's Bianca?" He asked, looking around. After we all confessed, my mom went upstairs to inspect the damage. Meanwhile, we healed our Pokemon by feeding them a bunch of Oran berries my mom bought. Then Cheren began cooking a delicious smelling-soup. He is such a good cook, I usually hate soup, but I'd do anything to take a sip of his famous vegetable soup. Halfway through our meal, Bianca left the table unexpectedly and said she'd be right back. We've already finished and cleaned our plates, and she still hasn't returned.

"We should start heading over to the Pokelab." Cheren said, leaning against the table. I sighed and responded, "You go on ahead, and I'm going to see what Bianca's up to."

"Are you positive you don't want me to tag along with you?" His blue eyes were filled with concern. I smiled and gave one of my best friends a huge hug.

"Don't worry about me! I got a Tepig to protect me, now." I patted my purse gently, indicating that my Pokeballs were stored there. Cheren nodded and walked out my door, while I stayed behind and texted Bianca to ask if she was nearby. No reply. I knew I had to find her now.

I thought I'd start at her house first. As soon as I opened my door the sun's bright rays greeted me. I covered my hand over my eyes slightly, enjoying the sunshine bathing my skin. I began walking down the street, alert Pidove fluttering away from my feet against the pavement. I finally arrived at her house, and just as I was about to knock, I heard a loud scream echo throughout the house. Before I could react, the door burst open, and all I could see was wisps of blonde hair before I was pushed onto the hot pavement.

"Hilda! I'm so sorry…" Her eyes were red, as if she had just been crying. In our collision, her green hat flew off of her head. I grabbed it and handed it to her as I stood. She giggled nervously, "I should really tuck my hair into my hat like you do. Then it would never fall off!"

I subconsciously adjusted my pink and white cap, and then I looked to her with serious, yet caring, eyes. She sniffled, trying to hold back tears. She knew by the look on my face, I knew what was going on.

Bianca's father has always been overprotective. I remember when we were six years old and we were going to have a sleepover at my house, hell practically broke lose. He was so strict, never letting her live! She's cried to me about him so many times before, and I don't even know what to say. I know if I talk to him and try to make him lay off a little, he will probably ban me from seeing her.

She burst out crying, wailing the entire story to me as she embraced me in a huge hug in front of her house. I rubbed her back, as she continued her complaints.

"…Now he's saying he doesn't want me going on a Pokemon journey with you guys! He thinks I'll just give up and… and…" from that point on I didn't know what she talking about, due to her loud sobs. When she finally finished with her tantrum, she straightened out her long, white, skirt and said, "Please don't tell Cheren."

I flinched when I heard that. Don't tell Cheren? I wanted to protest, I mean, we're so close! I remember bathing with him when we were younger, and if that didn't tie off close, nothing did. I hope it won't kill me too badly, lying to my best friend, Cheren. I knew I had to follow through with my other best friend's requests, so I nodded solemnly.

"Thanks Hilda. You're a great friend." She gave me another hug and we headed to the Pokelab, the sun's rays still beating down on us.

It didn't seem like a long trip back, luckily she lived close by. We spotted a familiar figure in the distance, his glasses reflecting the sun's light.

"Ah, it's Cheren!" she complained. "Uh, is my mascara running?"

I raised my eyebrow.

"Oh lay off Hilda! From my whole sob-sesh."

I sighed and checked. "No Bianca, you're good."

"Alright." She took a deep breath, braced herself, and then shouted in a peppy tone, "CHEEERRREEEENNNN!"

She waved her arms around and jogged over to him. I sighed again; boy was she good at recovering. Well, I can't dwell on this too hard; at least she is back to her normal, bubbly, self.

I finally met up with them; Bianca's babble and Cheren's annoyed face were there to greet me.

"All right, now that the Three Musketeers are here," Bianca laughed at her own joke. "Let's go meet this Proffy!"

She ran ahead, Cheren calling after her, "It's impolite to abbreviate Professor and calling her a Proffy the first day you-" He sighed and looked to me for sympathy. "I give up. Let's head in." we linked arms and walked in together.

The lab was huge. The white tiles shined underneath the fluorescent lights. This lab looked friendlier than other labs I've seen on TV. This one had a lot more windows, and very friendly scientists that were hustling and bustling about, but they still greeted us. We walked in further, until we found ourselves in front of a huge, cylinder, machine.

"Whoa, this lab has a lot of really neat stuff!" Bianca babbled away from there. We then heard footsteps from behind us. We whirled around to find ourselves facing a really pretty scientist. She had short brown hair tied up in a ponytail, and wore a white lab coat over her green skirt and white blouse. She smiled, her green eyes twinkling.

"Hello children," Her melodic voice greeted us. "I'm Professor Juniper."

I could feel my jaw drop. Bianca, of course, spoke without thinking "How though? You're so young… and pretty!"

I heard Cheren lightly slap her stomach, as a physical attempt to get her to shut up. Luckily, Professor Juniper wasn't offended. In fact, she started laughing.

"My, you do flatter me. Anyways, on to a different matter, did you receive the gift I gave you?"

We nodded in unison, releasing our starter Pokemon. She kneeled and began inspecting them carefully, opening their mouths and glancing at their teeth, then feeling the texture of their pelts. After close observations, she nodded and stood back up.

"They don't seem too beat up, I can tell your Pokemon did have a battle though." She smiled at us. "I can tell you all will be great trainers. Here, I want you to do a favor for me." She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out what looked like three, electronic encyclopedias.

"This is a Pokedex," she explained as she passed them out. "It automatically stores data of Pokemon you have seen and captured. I want you to travel throughout the Unova region and gather information from all Pokemon. Can you all do that for me?"

We nodded. Cheren was truly fascinated in the technology he was holding. Suddenly it turned on, and registered the first thing in front of him.

"Oshawott, the sea otter Pokemon. It fights using the scallop on its stomach. In response to an attack, it responds immediately by slashing." The Pokedex said in a monotone voice.

"Wow." Cheren breathed. Bianca just rolled her eyes and muttered "Nerd" under her breath.

After we all put away our Pokedexes, we then returned our Pokemon back into their rightful Pokeballs, putting them away as well.

"As you all know, the world is filled with Pokemon. I will give you a map, so you always know where you are in Unova. I am also going to give you five Pokeballs to start you out with. Pokeballs are capsule devices that you keep your caught Pokemon in. It's very simple to use, just lower the wild pokemon's HP and then… throw it! It's all in the wrists."

"Now, you guys have a safe trip! Don't forget to stop by your parents and let them know you'll be away for so long. Normally, I would call all of your parents-" I heard Bianca gasp, "but I have been so busy lately, so I trust you will do the deed for me. Have a great journey into the world of Pokemon!"

We left the lab extremely happy, even Cheren couldn't contain his chuckles. The sun was setting upon the land, casting a beautiful orange glow on the skies. We started to head home, our footsteps in unison.

"I feel like its Christmas!" I laughed, trying to roll up my map conveniently so it will fit in my purse.

"Speaking of Christmas, you should probably ask Santa for a new purse." Cheren commented. I slid my white purse off my shoulder and observed it.

"Yeah Hilda, I mean, you always used that same purse when we played House nine years ago!" Bianca laughed.

"Guys, it has sentimental value…" I sighed. I knew they were right, I could already see a few tears forming. It was also hard to jam five Pokeballs in there, so I could barely imagine how to store more later on.

"If your guy-friend is telling you to get a new purse, you know shit is real." Cheren cracked one of his rare, million dollar smiles.

"Either that or he's batting for the other team…" I peered slyly over to my right side so we made eye contact. Although Bianca was cracking up, he didn't find my joke funny. He shoved me into Bianca playfully, but she thought otherwise and squealed when I collided into her.

"Oh Cheren, you're so abusive!" I over-exaggerated. "I might have a bruise or something!"

"Ha, what can I say, I don't need a wife beater to beat my wife." We all laughed at his joke. When we finally reached my house, we decided to make plans for tomorrow.

"Okay, so let's wake up at 7 am, but we should already be on the road at 8 am." Cheren started to plan. "I want to get to Accumula Town before nightfall."

Bianca and I nodded, and we said our goodbyes before I entered my house. As soon as I entered, I was greeted by a huge hug from my Mom.

"Congratulations, sweetie!" She cried out. "I am so proud of you baby! I didn't get a chance to see your Pokemon earlier, may I see it now?"

"Yeah! Go, Tepig!" I released my fiery Pokemon from his capsule, and Mom cooed over him.

"What a great choice! I always had a thing for fire-type Pokemon too." She stroked him gently, and he responded by playfully exhaling embers from his nostrils.

After my mom insisted on fattening us up with spaghetti, she handed me another present.

"What's this?" I asked, carefully untying the fragile orange ribbon. As soon as I unwrapped all of the sparkly paper, a yellow box was found. I removed the lid carefully and pulled out a cute, over-the-shoulder satchel. It was made out of pink fabric that felt like cotton.

"Wow, thanks Mom!" I thanked her, giving her a hug while Tepig hesitantly sniffed the bag,

"I know you loved your purse sweetie, but it's just… How will all of your trainer gear fit in there? It's impossible! Also, you've been using that same purse since you started playing House nine years ago." She explained.

I cried out, "Aw man! Did everyone know about this except me?"


	3. Chapter 3 The First Step

"HIIIIIILLLLLDDDDAAAAA!" A shrill scream echoed in my ears. Then, I felt a heavy weight suddenly pounce me. I lurched forward, my eyes flying open, and my face colliding with the sudden weight that pounced me.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, rubbing my forehead. I realized it was Bianca that had jumped on my bed.

She was in just as much pain as I was, and she exclaimed, "Ouch Hilda! Way to head butt me!" She rubbed her forehead quickly.

"I told you it was a bad idea." Cheren said in a bossy tone. I looked around. My Mom had already finished cleaning my room and repainting the marks on the walls Snivy had hit. I realized my alarm didn't go off, and it was already 8:10.

"Oh crap, sorry guys!" I exclaimed, getting out of bed immediately. Luckily all my things were packed; Tepig was probably downstairs hoarding the fridge again.

I ran to my closet, throwing the clothes I was going to wear on my bed. I blocked out Bianca's babble as I decided if I should wear my denim shorts of my Capri's. I shrugged and threw the denim shorts on my bed. I then started taking off my pajama shirt, but then I heard someone clear his or her throat.

I pulled down my shirt quickly to see Cheren standing by the doorway, red as a tomato. I shrugged and took off my shirt with my back to him, saying, "Cheren, calm down. We used to take baths together when we were little, remember?"

"Yeah but, it's different now." He responded shyly. "You… grew… in that time frame." I sighed and finished clipping on my tan bra.

"Fine then," I swiftly took the pillow off my bed and smacked him with it. "Stop looking at me, pervert!"

"Hey, you were the one-" He sighed. "I give up, I'm waiting outside."

Bianca continued babbling about Cheren as I pulled on my new white shirt and black, sleeveless, cardigan. She complimented my purple thong as I took off my pajama shorts and changed into my denim shorts.

"Can those shorts get any shorter?" Bianca sighed as I slipped on my black, running shoes and tied my pink laces.

"Definitely." I replied sarcastically as I brushed out my long, wavy, brown hair and tucked it into my pink and white hat, making a ponytail in the back.

"Not gonna lie, Hilda, you look hot!" Bianca giggled as she ushered me downstairs. I grabbed my new bag and called for Tepig. He followed closely at my heels as we met Cheren outside.

"Ready?" Cheren asked patiently.

"Born ready!" I responded confidently, trying to contain my excitement. "Guys, this is our first Pokemon adventure!"

"I know! Lets take the first step together, okay?" Bianca giggled. Cheren and I both nodded and we linked arms, He was on my left and Bianca giggled to my right.

"Ready?" Cheren asked.

We all stepped with our left foot and we took the first steps down Route 1. Tepig trailed behind, his snout high in the air.

"This makes us officially Trainers!" Bianca squealed. "You know what would be fun? A Pokemon catching contest!"

"Yeah, that's great! Whoever has caught the most Pokemon wins!" I added on.

"This will be great for our Pokedex! Alright, I'll see you all in Accumula Town after I win the Pokemon catching contest." Cheren waved before he headed down the route, shuffling through the tall grass.

"Yeah, see you later Hilda!" Bianca winked before hustled down the road, leaving Tepig and I alone.

"You ready, Tepig?" I asked. He nodded his head and cried his name. "Alright then, we have no time to waste. Let's go!"

We ran down the route, the morning sunshine sparkling off the mildew of the grass patches. I inhaled deeply at the smell of freshly cut grass. "So, this is it…" I thought aloud.


	4. Chapter 4 Team Plasma

"Time to compare which one of us has the most Pokemon!" Bianca smiled. The fresh, morning mildew had already evaporated and Tepig and I were already exhausted. So far, the day has been pretty successful. We battled many Pokemon and Tepig even learned a new move known as ember!

We all compared used capsules, and all three of us had two Pokemon. Bianca smiled and said, "So we all won? Ha, nice! Well, I'm off to go do some shopping for Snivy and my new Pokemon, Lillipup!" She ran off, very excited.

"I'm going to rest up my Pokemon, how about you, Hilda?" Cheren asked.

"Same, I'll go with you." I nodded.

So we entered the town known as Accumula Town. It had a great view due to all of its hills. Cheren and I healed up our Pokemon, which was quicker than expected. After we finished, we exited the building and saw a crowd of people.

"What's this?" Cheren asked a local townsperson.

"I don't know, a bunch of people in medieval clothes just assembled us here." The local said.

Cheren and I squeezed through the crowd until we were in the first row. Suddenly, the crowd of medieval people opened up, and a powerful looking man with green hair stepped forward.

"My name is Ghetis." His loud, commanding voice boomed. "I am representing Team Plasma. Today is the day Pokemon liberation will begin!"

Cheren and I exchanged WTF glances.

"Many of you believe Pokemon and humans should live together and see each other as equals, but this is entirely wrong. They are just subjects to our abuse, we treat them as slaves, and this dates back to our ancestral times in the Kanto! Pokemon are entirely different from humans, we must learn from them! What is our duty to these creatures?"

A few people murmured "Liberation?"

Ghetis nodded and started pacing back and forth, "Yes, liberation. Once we do this, then we will be equals! Consider my thoughts as I conclude my speech."

Team Plasma then formed a crowd around Ghetis, as if to protect him from assassination. The locals began to argue with each other.

"What should we do?"

"Liberation?"

"How is that possible?"

Slowly, the crowd parted, leaving Cheren and I alone. Then, we noticed a kid about our age that stayed behind. His long, green hair was tied into a low ponytail underneath his black cap, which covered his eyes.

"Your… Pokemon…" The mysterious boy approached us, eyeing my bag carefully. "Can you hear them?"

"Whoa, what?" I asked. Cheren raised an eyebrow towards him and asked, "Hey, leave her alone."

The green haired boy crossed his arms. "What a shame… Allow me to introduce myself, I am N."

"N? That's too weird, are you bad at creating aliases?" Cheren questioned.

N ignored him and addressed me. "I want to hear your Pokemon." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "If only you could hear them."

"Hey, what are you-" Cheren jumped in front of me in a protective stance; his Oshawott was already at his side. I interrupted him and said, "No Cheren, this is my fight."

"Hilda…" He feebly tried to stop me, but he knew I was too headstrong to listen.

"Alright N, you asked for this." I reached into my bag and pulled out a Pokeball. It was the newly captured Pokemon I got on Route 1. "I choose you, Lillipup!"

A puppy Pokemon erupted from the capsule device, crying out her name cutely. This provoked N to release his Pokemon, and so he did. Out of his Pokeball stood a devious, purple cat. "Purrloin!" It meowed mischievously.

"Purrloin, use sand-attack!" N commanded. His Pokemon ran up to Lillipup and smacking sand into her face. She whined in pain, and then I cried out "Hang in there, Lillipup! Use bite!"

She obeyed, but since sand-attack impaired her accuracy, she ran blindly after Purrloin. The cat Pokemon chuckled, and N commanded, "Purrloin, use fury swipes!"

"Purrloin!" The cat Pokemon exclaimed as he swiped Lillipup on the nose with his long, sharp claws. Lillipup jumped away from him and shook the sand out of her face.

"It's okay Lillipup, hit 'em with tackle!" I commanded as she barreled towards Purrloin. _BAM! _Lillipup ran into him headfirst, sending him tumbling back to N.

"Interesting, I want to hear more of your Pokemon. Don't you hear her speak? Purrloin, use scratch!" N yelled this so fast, it sounded like another language. I didn't notice he gave his Purrloin a command until it jumped back on all fours and ran towards my Lillipup.

"Lillipup, use bite!" I commanded. Both Pokemon ran into each other, Purrloin scraping Lillipup's pelt, but she landed a bite on Purrloin's neck. I stared in awe, because for some reason, the bite barely made Purrloin flinch.

"Purrloin is a dark-type Pokemon, therefore dark-type moves do not do that much damage." Cheren pointed out, Oshawott gripping his ankle as they watched the intense fight.

I nodded and noticed N's Purrloin wasn't looking so good, and yet, N seemed somewhat glad. "Alright Lillipup, finish him off with tackle!"

Lillipup started barreling towards Purrloin again, but he didn't react. He was so tired he didn't even try to swipe at Lillipup. She collided with him again, and he stumbled past N and almost hit a building. N looked appalled, but not that his Pokemon fainted… but at me.

He returned Purrloin back into his Pokeball. N gave me a questionable look. "How did your Pokemon do that? She spoke as if she loved you. It wasn't like anything I have ever heard of!"

"Yeah well-" before Cheren could continue, N just walked off. "What an odd kid. Whatever, I won't let it get to me. Pokemon and trainers are here to help each other out! Anyways, I want to go up ahead to Striaton City to battle my first gym leader!"

"Sounds great." I said, still distracted by what N had said. "We should find Bianca though!"

Cheren sighed and mumbled, "Shoot me if she's still shopping…"

"OH HEY GUYS!" The flighty girl squealed. Cheren and I decided to check the Pokecenter where a small shop is located within it. She smiled, her Snivy and Lillipup close by her side with the same enthusiasm.

"C'mon Bianca, let's head out, I want to reach Striaton City before nightfall!" Cheren ushered her out the door. We began walking towards Route 2 while I filled in Bianca on the Team Plasma incident.

"What? Pokemon liberation?" Her eyes went wide. "No! I'll miss my little babies way too much!"

"Speaking of which, we should let our Pokemon out of their Pokeballs." Cheren said to me. I nodded and released my Lillipup and Tepig while Cheren released his Purrloin and Oshawott. Tepig squealed in delight, chasing around Lillipup in the afternoon sun.

"And that N guy? Maybe he has a crush on you!" Bianca winked.

"Him? No way, he's crazy." I sighed. I noticed my Lillipup's ears perked up. I listened closely, trying to ignore Bianca and Cheren's bickering over god-knows-what. I whirled around to approach the footsteps and I realized…

"Hey, you wanna fight?" The approaching footsteps turned out to be a boy, a few years younger than me. I nodded and smiled, _my first real trainer battle. _I thought.

"Alright, here I come! Go, Patrat!" The boy yelled, releasing the scout Pokemon. I heard the bickering cease as Cheren and Bianca took out their Pokedexes to analyze it. I followed their lead.

"Patrat," The monotone Pokedex voice began, "a normal-type Pokemon. It uses food stored in its check pouches so it can keep watch for days. They use their tails to communicate with others."

"Alright, let's go, Tepig!" I shouted as my fire-type Pokemon ran from my side and into the battle.

"Tepig, use ember!" I commanded. He shot out a small flame from his mouth, hitting Patrat dead on.

"Hang in there, Patrat!" The boy cried. Patrat tried to shake it off as the boy commanded her to use tackle.

Patrat barreled towards Tepig, but the scout Pokemon's attack missed. "Tepig," I smiled at my faithful companion, "hit her with ember again!"

He nodded and expelled another small flame. This was Patrat's final blow and she fainted. The trainer returned her back into the capsule device and said to me, "You're a great trainer, but someday, I'll beat you!"

"Hopefully someday not too soon!" I laughed. "What was your name, again?"

"Jimmy, and yours?"

"Hilda. This was a great first battle!" I smiled. He was such a good sport, even though his Patrat was totaled, he still accepted his defeat as a lesson. He ran off towards Accumula Town, probably healing up his Pokemon before he continues on his journey.

The three of us continued down Route 2, fighting our fair share of wild Pokemon and trainers. I even caught a Purrloin on the way to Striaton City! Bianca was a few feet ahead of Cheren and I as we chatted about Pokemon stats. Suddenly, she stopped short, causing Cheren to bump into her.

"Hey what's your-" He was cut short he realized she was gritting her teeth and balling up her hands into fists.

She suddenly looked up and pointed at me, shouting, "Hilda, I challenge you to a Pokemon battle! All this fighting in Route 2 has inspired me to take you, head on!"

I smiled, "I like the way you think. Alright Purrloin, I choose you!" I released my newly captured Pokemon from her capsule.

"Purrloin!" It meowed defensivly. Bianca then released her Lillipup, which barked cutely, trying to be intimidating.

"Lillipup, use tackle!" Bianca cried out as I commanded my Purrloin to use scratch.

Lillipup collided with Purrloin, but my feline Pokemon landed a scratch on Bianca's Pokemon before it stumbled back over to me.

"It's okay Purrloin, you got this! Hit her with fury swipes!" I pointed at Bianca's Pokemon, and Purrloin charged.

"Lillipup, show her who's boss! Use tackle!" Bianca commanded. Lillipup barreled towards Purrloin once again, but this time, it was different. My dark-type Pokemon didn't get the opportunity to land an attack on the puppy Pokemon. Instead, Bianca's Lillipup smacked into Purrloin with such force, she was sent flying. She landed at my feet, meekly meowing before she fainted.

I stroked her gently as I returned her back into her capsule. "Play time is over, get her, Tepig!" My firey Pokemon grunted and charged into the battle.

"Lillipup, use tackle!" Bianca shouted as her normal type Pokemon barreled towards mine again.

I waited. Tepig looked back at me, waiting for me to give him a command. I still waited. It wasn't until Lillipup was a few inches away when I shouted, "Now Tepig, hit her with ember!"

Tepig released the strongest ember I've ever seen. The flame caused Lillipup to retreat back to Bianca, limping. She returned her Lillipup in her Pokeball, wordlessly sending Snivy onto the battle field.

I smiled with anticipation and commanded, "Tepig, you got this! Use ember!"

"Don't let her win! I believe in you! Use vine whip!" Bianca cried out. Tepig ran towards him, releasing another ember. This time, it was different. It was the same ember Tepig had created so many times before, but it inflicted so much damage on Snivy, causing him to automatically faint.

"What was that?" I was happy we won, but had Tepig grown that much stronger from one fight?

"Snivy is weak against fire types." Cheren expressed his knowledge. "All Pokemon have types they are strong against, and types they are weak against. Since Snivy is a grass type Pokemon, he is weak against fire. This is why he fainted on the first move."

"So it is always a one-hit K.O when the Pokemon of your weakness attacks you?" I questioned.

He shook his head, "Not necessarily. Tepig is just more experienced than Snivy, and it also helped that his ember was a critical hit."

Bianca looked upset as she returned her fainted Pokemon. She had always been a sore loser.

"Hey," I tried comforting her. "You did great! With a little practice, you'll be the best!"

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I smiled as she embraced me in a hug.

"Thank you, Hilda!"

"This is very touching," Cheren started, "but can we get to Striaton City now… Please?"

We both nodded as we all entered thee big city, the sun setting behind us, casting an orange glow across the sky.


End file.
